


heterosexuales por opción

by orphan_account



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, ESSA FANFIC É UMA MANCHA NA MINHA CARREIRA, M/M, MANO VCS PISA COM CUIDADO, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, já dizia mesarthim "um ship não existe até que se escreva pornochanchada brasileira com ele", pornochanchada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Shura, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte entram em uma aposta contra Camus e Milo, o capricorniano mal podia imaginar onde isso o levaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heterosexuales por opción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [excaliburs (eaglelord)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglelord/gifts).



> ENTÃO AQUI VAI O RESTO DE DIGNIDADE QUE EU TINHA [dá descarga no vaso]  
> então... eu fiz essa fanfic pra andromedas — porque andie tava mal e eu pensei "bem, o que seria melhor pra animar do que uma shuraiolos 100% zoada?" e isso aqui ocorreu. acontece que um monte de pessoas gostaram e a gente tá cansada das tiazonas do fandom br de cdz então é isso. eu postei. deal with it.  
> a ideia me veio depois de ver esse vídeo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFhrfWKZ7Qk (obrigada, taka) e sim, essa é dancinha a qual me refiro na fanfic.  
> essa fanfic é uma mancha na minha carreira tbh  
> mas não ligo
> 
> (ah, e Nico = Máscara da Morte não me culpem culpem Love Live)

Se você soubesse que Milo ia ser o amigo mais ridículo da história desde 1450 e colocar o vídeo no YouTube, você nem teria topado a aposta em primeiro lugar. É melhor prevenir do que remediar. Mas — como sempre acontece com a sua vida de merda —, você não sabia.

Então quando Dohko desafiou você, Afrodite e Nico, vocês pensaram _ora, por que não_? Bastava que um de vocês conseguisse roubar um beijo de Shaka.

E tinham motivos óbvio para _porque não_ como por exemplo: vocês são três grandes trouxas. Ah, e vocês sabiam disso — pelo menos você sabia porque você era quase o príncipe do quarteto dos trouxas.

(saga era o rei, obviamente, e ele não ia deixar você roubar o posto dele nem hoje nem nunca)

E então — obviamente — vocês perderam. E vocês tiveram que gravar um vídeo dançando uma coreografia ridícula que Milo acabara de inventar que envolvia muito rebolado e muitos passinhos pra lá de afeminados enquanto _blondon boys_ tocava ao fundo.

_Vai ser só pra blackmail_ , Camus lhes disse. _Eu não sou assim tão cruel de espalhar um clipe tenebroso desses_.

Dois dias depois o mundo inteiro podia ver você balançando a bunda como sempre fazia quando estava louco pra dar.

Se Aiolos visse o vídeo você teria que procurar uma vala pra se jogar o mais rápido possível.

**x**

— Eu vi o vídeo.

(então, procurar uma vala)

— Então você viu... — você falou porque bem, você era um otário e não tinha nada mais a dizer. Talvez você devesse se desculpar por submetê-lo à vergonha de ser seu namorado, até porque aquela não foi a primeira coisa que você fez que lhe garantiu o atestado de trouxa.

Não, aquela foi apenas uma entre muitas. De todos os seus amigos, você sempre fora o mais propício a pagar vexame — apesar de que Milo vinha logo atrás.

— Bem, acho que quase todo mundo já viu, não é mesmo? — O pior era que Aiolos falava tudo de um jeito tão normal, tão _a gente precisa comprar ovos_ quando você esperava que ele usasse um tom digno de _tem um vídeo onde você empina a bunda e rebola na internet._

Como diabos um cara como você conquistou um cara como Aiolos — um cara que te olha como se você fosse a pessoa mais especial do mundo ao invés do trouxa que é — é um mistério que você prefere não descobrir.

— Então... O que você achou? — _Tenho futuro como dançarino? Meu rebolado ficou sensual? Te deixei de pau duro ou só rindo mesmo?_

— Ah, bem. Shura, heterosexuales por opcion? — E ele fez uma cara de confuso enquanto se segurava para não rir e por um segundo você teve vontade de lhe dar um soco.

Que é claro, foi logo substituído pelo desejo de amassar sua boca sobre a dele.

Porque você era, de todo mundo do seu círculo social, o mais "homossexual". E você diz isso com a convicção de quem gosta de dar e sabe que gosta — você não era como Camus que fala que é sempre o ativo quando todo mundo sabe que ele e Milo vivem invertendo as posições. E fodam-se as risadinhas alheias e gente te chamando de baitola, porque você estava de braços dados com Aiolos e 100% nem aí para opinião de gente mais trouxa do que você.

Aliás, seu apelido não era _ratchet-ass bottom_ por nada.

(o de aiolos era ioiolos, o que era um pouco menos constrangedor mas não muito)

— Foi ideia do Dohko com algum dedo do Milo, com certeza. — Só um otário para foder a vida de outro otário com tamanha maestria. — Eu não tive culpa de Afrodite e Nico serem incompetentes e a gente perder a aposta. Quer dizer, não é Afrodite que fica se gabando por ser bonito? — Parece que Shaka gosta mesmo é de sobrancelhas engraçadas e não de gente bonita. — E depois Camus disse que não ia postar o vídeo, então Milo foi lá e postou por ele.

Aiolos olhava para você com uma cara de quem queria rolar no chão de tanto rir. Mas acontecia que ele era o melhor namorado que alguém podia ter. Espera.

Aiolos era a melhor pessoa que você já havia conhecido. Agora sim.

E você sabia que, mesmo virando motivo de piada por pelo menos umas duas semanas, ele sempre ia passar o braço por seus ombros e ter dar um beijo na frente de todos porque Aiolos precisa mostrar que te ama tanto de tal maneira que te deixa tonto.

(o bom tipo de tonto)

— É que, bem... — E você podia ver que ele fazia um esforço descomunal para não cair na risada. — Você ficou bem bonito no vídeo. Bem, hm... Bem gostoso.

Agora era sua vez de segurar a risada. E segurar com força porque, pela primeira vez em quase dois anos de relacionamento, Aiolos te chamou de gostoso fora da cama e foi por causa de um maldito vídeo onde você dançava _heterosexuales por opcion_.

— Mas ainda assim, eu não gostei. Quer dizer, você é meu namorado. Eu quero você dançando assim para mim, não para todo mundo que tem acesso à internet. — Se você pudesse ver o rosto dele, que agora estava baixo, se concentrando nas omeletes que ele fazia para o café da manhã, você teria a certeza de que ele fez bico.

Mas aquilo você sabia como consertar.

— Então é esse o problema? — você perguntou enquanto se enfiava entre ele e o fogão, praticamente ronronando contra seu peito. — Que tal se eu... Se eu dançar só para você hoje a noite? Algo um pouco mais lento e um pouco mais... Sensual?

E pelo sorriso que tomou o rosto de Aiolos de orelha a orelha, você sabia que ele não iria esquecer disso — mas às vezes nós temos que fazer sacrifícios por quem amamos, certo?

E você sabia que, mesmo que fosse estar morrendo de vergonha enquanto dançava, mesmo que o olhar de Aiolos fosse tão centrado em ti que daria vontade de correr e se esconder

a maneira reverente com a qual ele te tocaria depois, como se você fosse o rei daquele pequeno mundinho dos dois e nada mais importasse

valeria a pena.

**x**

É claro que você tentou fazer com que ele esquecesse das abobrinhas que você disse. Aiolos era um cara super legal e carinhoso e sensível e… Enfim, você conseguiu enrolar seu namorado por quatro dias. Quatro dias! Só Aiolos mesmo para ser enrolado com alguém talentoso como você para esse tipo de coisa. Só alguém assim louco de paixão por você mesmo — e como você tinha sorte de Aiolos, que conhece tanta gente legal e bonita, se apaixonar justamente por você.

Mas Aiolos não é burro e você suspeitava que ele apenas estava esperando o momento certo para abrir a boca sobre aquele dia — e você aguardava pacientemente pela sua ruína enquanto Aiolos estava se segurando para não soltar a bomba.

— Então… — _meu deus shura se acalme fique calmo mantenha as aparências por favor_ — Eu tenho certeza de que você me disse que ia fazer uma coisa há quatro dias e até agora nada. — _aiolos, era para você ser um cara legal!_ — E eu tenho certeza que você lembra disso.

— É mesmo, é? — Talvez _talvez_ ele te deixasse passar dessa vez. _Por favor, Aiolos._

— É sim. E não adianta fazer essa cara de desentendido. Você não era um _cabrón_? — ele te disse e sorriu com o canto da boca. — Eu, você, cama. Agora. E não esquece a coreografia.

E sem te dar tempo pra retrucar pedir se jogar aos pés dele implorar por misericórdia, Aiolos levantou, colocou seu prato sujo na pia e foi assoviando em direção ao quarto, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça de moletom. E você lá, ainda sentado, com _trouxa_ tatuado na testa e sem saber o que fazer.

Quer dizer, era bem óbvio o que você tinha que fazer. Ir até a cama, rebolar enquanto tirava a roupa, repetir os passos menos constrangedores da dança, punhetar seu namorado pagar um boquete encher o cu de lubrificante e chorar de alegria quando aquele pedaço de carne quente e pulsante entrasse em você. A última parte era bem sossegada. Era o tal de dançar que te deixava paralisado.

Até porque sua performance naquele vídeo não pode ser descrita com outra palavra senão ridícula.

Pelo que parecia, aquela era a hora. Tudo ou nada. _Próxima pergunta valendo um milhão de reais_. Você respirou fundo e levantou da cadeira como se a perdição em pessoa não tivesse te esperando no quarto há poucos metros dali, provavelmente já deitado e passando as mãos por aquele peitoral definido com seus cabelos ralos e descendo mais e mais e—

_Respire fundo._

Você teria bastante tempo para pensar na rola do seu namorado depois agora _pense na dança_. Será que Aiolos colocaria alguma música pra tocar? Você não se impressionaria se abrisse a porta para escutar I’m a Slave 4 U ou alguma outra música desse tipo. Sorte sua que o sagitariano não era fã de pop. Mas ele conhecia _Lucifer_. E _Fergalicious_. E ele conhecia aquela música tenebrosa que todo mundo diz que é sua e você admite, mesmo morrendo de vergonha.

_Boy Is A Bottom._

Ugh.

Ou talvez você apenas devesse deixar tudo rolar, por mais constrangedor que fosse. Francamente, Aiolos é _seu namorado_ ; qual o problema em fazer um strip para ele quando vocês já testaram o Kama Sutra de cabo a rabo? Milo mesmo já te contara — quando você quase explodindo de vergonha lhe pediu ajuda — que tanto ele quando Camus já tinham feito strip tease um para o outro dezenas de vezes. _Só relaxa e dança ao ritmo da música. Aiolos é tão louco por ti que se você começar a dançar Conga la Conga ele é capaz de gozar só olhando_ , ele te disse.

Não era pra tanto. Mas no fundo, você sabia que Aiolos não iria fazer troça contigo. Por mais terrível que fosse a dança.

Você abriu a porta para encontrá-lo — como você havia imaginado — deitado na cama, apenas com a calça de moletom que mal se segurava na cintura dele e deixava os pelos de sua púbis a mostra. Aiolos tinha um corpo tão _perfeito_ que se você pudesse faria-o ficar nu o dia inteiro e assim você poderia ficar apenas olhando e babando. O peitoral definido por anos de treinamento de karatê; as coxas torneadas graças ao jiu-jitsu; os bíceps fortes e rígidos devido ao programa de maromba da academia. Aiolos era um deus grego, uma pintura renascentista, uma escultura grega bem ali esparramada na sua cama esperando você para ter prazer e ele era só e somente seu.

Ao menos ele não havia colocado nada para tocar.

— Espera, deixa eu me ajeitar para o show — ele disse e suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas do que já estavam. Maldito Aiolos e a naturalidade com que ele falava isso. Colocou alguns travesseiros atrás de si e abriu mais as pernas, colocando sua mão convenientemente por baixo da calça mas sem nenhum toque mais _caliente_. — Você quer alguma música?

E bem, agora você queria, seu trouxa. Aí você ia poder se concentrar na música e não no calor das tuas bochechas.

— Tá, eu… Eu vou colocar alguma coisa.

Você colocou La Tortura, da Shakira, mais porque você sabia que Aiolos gostava dela do que por alguma outra coisa. Provavelmente você não ia ficar muito tempo naquilo — não era como se você tivesse muitas peças de roupa para tirar e não era como se você tivesse a _paciência_ para ficar ali rebolando quando o que você queria mesmo era sentar naquele homem.

E Aiolos te olhava e sorria de um jeito tão safado que deveria ser considerado ilegal criminoso e francamente — aquele homem era um atentado ao pudor por si só.

— Shura, não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, tudo bem? — _ah meu deus_ se você pudesse passar o resto dos seus dias grudado àquele homem você faria isso. Mas agora você iria até o fim.

Começou virando as costas — seria mais fácil se você não tivesse que olhar para ele enquanto fazia isso. Com as mãos na barra da camisa, você pôs-se a mexer os quadris devagar, experimentando o ritmo da música e se sentindo um idiota enquanto isso. Os sacrifícios que você fazia por Aiolos.

Ainda de costas, você começou a se soltar mais enquanto ia tirando a blusa, ora subindo ora deixando-a cair um pouco mais conforme o ritmo. Não era tão difícil assim, pelo menos enquanto você estava de costas. E a letra em espanhol te acalmava um pouco também, sabe-se lá porquê.

Mas era melhor andar logo com isso. Você deixou a blusa cair no chão de um jeito mais ou menos sensual e se virou para Aiolos. Talvez você não devesse ter feito olhado aqui, porque ele te olhava como se você fosse a única pessoa do planeta inteiro. Talvez ele já estivesse querendo isso há muito tempo — de qualquer forma, você não conseguiria mais voltar atrás.

Colocou as mãos nos joelhos e empinou seu bumbum, girando-o uma vez antes de levar seus dedos até o elástico da calça — e a roupa que você usava para dormir _não deveria_ ser a que você estava usando para fazer isso, mas francamente, não era como se um de vocês se importasse. Pelo amor de deus, que diferença ia fazer uma roupa quando você estava lá, _empinando o bumbum_?

E Aiolos estava lá, olhando para você e _a mão dele estava se mexendo por baixo da calça_ e você tinha que terminar aquilo logo antes que vocês dois explodissem.

Então você foi abaixando a calça, não muito rápido para não perder a graça e não muito devagar porque você precisava tirar aquela maldição. Quando terminou, foi andando até ele — ou esse era o seu plano, porque Aiolos levantou (a protuberância na calça dele era visível e te excitava ainda mais) e te puxou pra cima dele até que você estava com as mãos espalmadas naquele peitoral greco-romano, sentindo os mamilos tesos dele sobre seus dígitos.

E o melhor de tudo era que seu piru encostava no dele e você daria tudo pra poder arrancar as roupas que restavam a sentir o calor daquele membro grande e veiudo nas suas mãos. Só de pensar nisso seu anelzinho se contraía.

— Agora é minha vez de seduzir — Aiolos disse e ficou por cima de você com todo aquele corpo monumental e você conseguia ver os contornos de seu falo grosso e avantajado mesmo sobre a calça de moletom. Você estava preparado.

Era hora da picada fatal.

**x**

— Quer dizer que _te gusta las mujeres, cabrón_?

Esquece todos os elogios dos parágrafos acima. Aiolos era um cretino.

Só ele para te perguntar aquilo quando você ainda estava recuperando a respiração depois de ser fodido até o talo. E que fodida magnífica Aiolos te deu — mal acabara e tudo o que você queria era aquela rola grossa dentro de você outra vez.

— _Me gusta las pollas_ , idiota. Feliz agora?

— Você nem sabe o quanto — ele disse, riu e te abraçou pelas costas, fazendo vocês ficarem de conchinha na cama. Pra falar a verdade vocês tinham que tomar um banho, mas isso podia esperar. Deixasse que Aiolos ficasse contente por ter te feito ver o lado bom do striptease.

Não que você não continuasse achando aquilo tudo dolorosamente vergonhoso, mas bem

não era Tão Ruim Assim™.

**Author's Note:**

> É ISSO BRO  
> PARABÉNS SE VOCÊ CHEGOU ATÉ O FINAL SEM CHORAR DE RIR  
> VOCÊ É UM(A) VENCEDOR(A)


End file.
